


Updoc

by wintercas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercas/pseuds/wintercas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes Cas up in the middle of the night to tell him something.</p>
<p>Also: Cas is ticklish. Dean is allergic to saying how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Updoc

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am sorry it's so dumb

            “Cas. Cas! Wake up!”

            “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

            “You have updoc all over your face!”

            Castiel stares at Dean’s glittering eyes in the darkness. “What’s updoc?”

            Dean grins widely, flips over, and—falls asleep.

            “Dean? What’s updoc? Is it dangerous?” Cas asks, shaking Dean’s shoulder with one hand and patting his face with the other. He couldn’t  _feel_  anything there. Dean begins to snore softly.

            Then Castiel remembers the cartoons Dean made him watch, the ones with the rabbit and the hunter.

            “You’re an ass,” Cas says, and suddenly Dean starts laughing. “And you were pretending to sleep!”

            Dean continues to giggle into his pillow.

            Cas huffs and turns his back on Dean.

            “Aw, baby,” Dean coos, rolling over and resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

            “No, go away, I’m frustrated with you.”

            Dean kisses Cas’ bare shoulder. “Hey, we can sleep in tomorrow.”

            Cas crosses his arms and stares at the wall.

            “If you’re going to be like that I’m going to have to take drastic measures.”

            “Oh, yeah?” Cas challenges.

            He looks over his shoulder and Dean waggles his eyebrows. “I seem to recall that someone is  _ticklish_.”

            “No! Dean!” Cas buckles over laughing, trying to smack Dean’s hands away from his stomach. The grown men wrestle in the darkness, hollering.

            After some tickling and more swearing, they settle back into the twisted up sheets, panting and laughing. They can’t kiss because they’re grinning too widely, and they fall back to catch their breath.

            “I love you,” Castiel pants, hands lying protectively over his stomach.

            Dean freezes. “Um…I, uh…”

            Cas rolls over to lie on Dean’s stomach. He kisses Dean’s nose. “I know.” He kisses Dean’s temple. “I know you can’t say it, Dean, but I know that you do.”

            “Cas.”

            “I wanted to make sure  _you_  knew how I feel.”

            “Please,” Dean begs.

            He rests his head over Dean’s heart. “Don’t worry. I know.” Dean strokes his hair softly, and Cas counts the rise and fall of Dean’s chest in the darkness, eyes drifting shut.

            “I’m sorry,” Dean says after a while, just before Cas slips into oblivion.

            “For what, Dean?”

            “I’m not good with all this.”

            Cas holds out his hand blindly, and Dean takes it, clinging to it like a lifeline.

 

            After breakfast, Dean squints at the laptop screen while Cas cleans the dishes.

            “You might need reading glasses.”

            “I do not need reading glasses!”

            Castiel kisses the top of his head. “I’m going to take a shower.”

            Dean doesn’t look up from the computer. “I love you,” he says quietly.

            Cas smiles back at him, wishing he could comment on or return Dean’s declaration, but that would make Dean uncomfortable. “Are you looking for a hunt?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Too bad. You could be showering with me instead.”

            Dean slams the laptop shut and practically runs after the fallen angel.


End file.
